


Unaccommodating Accomodation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [43]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

After being jabbed in the ribs, yet again, by a stray elbow, Illya got out of the narrow bed he'd been forced to share with Napoleon. As the exasperated Russian got dressed, Solo stirred and asked where he was going.

"To see if there is another room available. I shall pay for it from my own pocket."

Wincing as Illya slammed the door upon exit, Napoleon decided he would have to make it up to Cindy soon for standing her up three times in a row. After all, she was in charge of the travel and accommodation on this assignment.


End file.
